Dramatic Romance
by FadedMemories06
Summary: This story is of a bisexual boy who moves often. Can he settle down in one school and find love?


**Chapter 1: Another New Start**

Matthew Barker sighed as he parked his car in the parking lot of his new school, St. Jimmy High. He got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. He gazed around at the chaos of his new classmates and entered the school.

Matthew was a small 16-year-old, around 130 pounds and 5'5. His hair was cut into an "emo" style and was black with a bleach blonde splotch in the front. He had oval-shaped, blue eyes that many people adored. He had spider bites, both sides of his bottom lip pierced, his ears gauged and tongued pierced.

He was wearing his favorite outfit, a pair of tight, light blue, vintage jeans, a Drop Dead, Gorgeous band tee and original black and white converses. Matthew felt the best in this outfit and decided today was the best day to wear it.

As he walked down the crowded halls, to the office, alone, he could feel every one's eyes on him. He didn't mind since he had felt it at least three other times at his other "new" schools. He continued to walk, in search of the office, when his eyes found a new target. It was a boy that caught Matthew's eye.

This boy was standing at his locker, putting his school supplies in it. He looked about a year older than Matthew. He, like the rest of the students, was wearing his school uniform: a pair of black slacks, a forest, green vest, a black tie and a white button up shirt. He had dark brown hair that was parted to the left side of his face. His hair draped over his gray eye. He had his septum, lip and ears pierced. Matthew noticed that he had stopped walking and was staring at the boy. The boy looked towards Matthew. He quickly looked at his feet and walked past the mystery boy.

Matthew reached the office just seconds after the boy's locker. He opened the door and stood at the front desk, A woman asked his name. "Matthew Porter. I prefer Matt" he answered. "Well, Matt, welcome to St. Jimmy's. Where is your school uniform? It should have arrived days ago" stated the woman. "It hasn't came yet" replied Matt. "If it does not arrive by the end of the day, come to the office first thing in the morning and let us know. We'll check up on it. Oh and here's your schedule. Do you think you need some one to help you find your classes?" asked the woman. "Thanks. No, I should be fine" answered Matt as he took the paper from the woman and left the office.

Matt stared at the paper as he stood on the other side of the office door. "Umm…excuse me" said some one in front of him. He looked up and gasped. It was the boy from the locker. "Oh, sorry" replied Matt with a smile as he moved aside. "Oh, no, I don't need to get into the office. I just wanted to say Hi. I had seen you walking into the office. I'm Cameron, Cameron Kinders" introduced the boy. "Hi, I'm Matt Porter" replied Matt. "Nice to meet you. So, what's your first class?" asked Cameron. "Gym" replied Matt. "Oh, me too. We can walk together. We're gonna be late, the bell rang at least 5 minutes ago and the gym is all the way on the other side of the school. They're pretty nice on the first couple of days of school though" stated Cameron. Matt just shook his head and the two boys began walking to gym.

They arrived two minutes after the last bell. Cameron walked in first, Matt a little shy, walked slowly behind him. Cameron walked towards a group of girls that were waving him over. The two boys reached the group of girls and Cameron immediately sat down. Matt stood in front of them. "Girls, this is Matty Porter, he's new" introduced Cameron. Matt waved. "Hey I'm Emma" said a girl sitting next to Cameron. "I'm Emily" said another girl. "I'm Claire". "And I'm Haylee". "Hi" replied Matt with a smile. "Come sit," said Cameron as he patted the bench next to him. Matt sat next to him.

Before Matt knew it, first block was over. He got to know the group a little better and made 5 new friends. "So what class you have next?" asked Claire. "English" replied Matt. "Me too" said Haylee and Emma. "Cool" replied Cameron, "you guys can show him where it is. I've got Math. We can all meet up in lunch." "Okay, normal spot right?" asked Emily. "Yep" replied Cameron. The friends said their see-you-later's and departed.

Emma, Haylee and Matt walked into English two minutes early. They sat in the back next to each other. They began to ask Matt questions, "So, Matt, are you…gay?" asked Emma. "Um…no, I'm bisexual. Why?" asked Matt. "Oh, just wondering. We noticed how you looked at Cam" answered Haylee. "What?" asked Matt with nervousness. "Oh come on. We could totally tell you think he's hot just by the way you look at him" said Emma. "Fine, yes, I think he's gorgeous, just…don't tell him. I dunno if he's even…into guys" confessed Matt. "Oh he is, a little too much. Ha, ha" replied Emma. "He's gay" stated Haylee after a minute of silence. "Really?" asked Matt. "Yep" answered Haylee. "Do you think he might…like me?" asked Matt. "You're hot and seem nice, I don't see why not" replied Emma. "I agree, you are hot and nice. I'm sure if he gets to know you more, anything can happen" supported Haylee. Matt smiled.

Matt, Haylee and Emma walked into the cafeteria after the bell rang, ending second block. Matt followed the two girls to a spot in the corner. No one else was there and the three took seats on the floor. Just seconds later, Cameron, Emily, Claire, two boys and a girl showed up. Cameron took a seat next to Matt and smiled. The two boys sat down next to each other and played cards with Emily and the girl. "Matty, this is Adam, Zyris and Alexandria" introduced Cameron. Matt smiled and waved. The three smiled and began playing their card game again. Cameron leaned over to Matt and whisper "I think you're gorgeous" into his ear and kissed his neck. The kiss sent shivers up his spine. Matt smiled. "Wanna come over to my house after school?" asked Cameron to the groups of friends. "Yeah", "Yep", "Sure" were the answers of the crowd. "Okay, meet me outside after last bell at my car" replied Cameron. "Dude, is your mom gonna be home?" asked Zyris. "Nah, she'll be home around 6" replied Cameron. Cameron noticed that Matt hadn't answered. "You gonna come?" asked Cameron. "Um…yeah. I'll have to follow one of you guys" answered Matt. "You can follow me, Matty. Oh you don't mind me calling you Matty right?" "Okay and no, I don't mind. I think it's cute. No one's ever called me Matty before" answered Matt. "Okay good. Only I can call him Matty," said Cameron to the group of friends. They all laughed and nodded their heads.

The rest of the school day flew by fast. Third block Matt has U.S. History with Cameron, Adam, Zyris and Alexandria. Forth he had Photography with Zyris, Alexandria, Adam and Claire. The five friends walked out of the school together to Cameron's car. Matt's car was just a few rows over. Cameron and the rest of the gang were already there waiting. "Alright now that every one is here, we can leave. Matty where's your car?" asked Cameron. "Over there" said Matt as he pointed. The friends broke up into three separate cars, Cameron, Emily, Emma and Claire in one car, Adam, Zyris, Alexandria and Haylee in other car, and Matt by himself in his own car. Cameron went first, Matt and then Adam. Just ten minutes after they left the school, they arrived at Cameron's.

The group of friends spread themselves out around Cameron's house. Cameron took this time to take Matt and show him his house, since he was the only one that didn't know the house yet. "Hey, let's take a tour of my house" said Cameron. "Okay" said Matt with a smile. He didn't mind being alone with Cameron at all. "Let's start off upstairs then we'll move down stairs" added Cameron. Matt smiled and followed Cameron up the steps. "Okay this is my room" said Cameron when they reached the top of the stairs. He opened the first door on the left hand side and walked in. Matt followed. "Well this is it" said Cameron as he waved his hand in front of him. The room had lime green and black walls. His bed was in a corner with a stand next to it. He had posters of Avenged Sevenfold, Drop Dead, Gorgeous, From First to Last and Head Automatica by his bed. In a corner next to his closet there was a bass and electric guitar. He had two, big windows in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** this chapter is not finished yet


End file.
